The present invention pertains to holders for rotary tools and more particularly pertains to a tool driver suitable for use with acetabular reamer cups or other similarly shaped tools.
Acetabular reamer cups are surgical tools, which are used to cut hemispherical cavities in pelvis bones for the insertion of artificial hip joints. Acetabular reamer cups are mounted on tool drivers, which in turn are mounted in the chuck or collet of a portable drill or flexible powered shaft. Acetabular reamer cups are separable from their tool drivers to replace or sharpen as used. It may be necessary to change cups during an operation, for example. Tool drivers are not inexpensive and must be cleaned and reused.
Some previous tool drivers usable with acetabular reamer cups grip the cup by means of a flange and slot and an opposed spring-loaded ball catch, like that on a socket wrench or socket driver. This presents a problem in that the catch tends to trap dried blood, which is very difficult to remove during cleaning. An additional problem is that unless tolerances of cups and tool drivers are made very close, at greatly increased cost, there is considerable free play between the cup and tool driver. This increases wear and decreases the precision of the tool.
An alternative tool driver usable with acetabular reamer cups, described in Salyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,632, issued on Mar. 14, 1989, has a cam and follower mechanism, which provides for axial and rotary movement of a clamp. That driver avoids many of the problems presented by the ball catch, but requires a separate locking mechanism and two handed use.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver which can tightly grip and easily release an acetabular reamer cup.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver which can be completely disassembled for cleaning.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver which does not tend to catch bone debris.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver which can be joined to or disjoined from an acetabular reamer cup with one hand.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved tool driver which meets all of the above desired features.